It has been found that separate tools are required for straightening the feet of a IC, engaging a IC with a seat, and disengaging a IC from a seat thereby causing much inconvenience in use. Furthermore, it will cost a lot of money to prepare three kinds of tools.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a multi-purpose tool for IC which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.